Happy Valentines' Day?
by AnimeAmie
Summary: Buttercup and Butch on Valentines Day. Love, Hate, Fighting, Flying, Music, Broken Bones, Stupid Stupid Losers, and a Hero.


**This is my Valentines' Day Fanfiction Story for Butch and Buttercup. I wanted to do something for this day :D If it's bad then that's because I was in a rush. It was the last hours of Valentines' Day and I really wanted to write a fic for it. :)**

**Hope you enjoy :P**

* * *

Butch scoped the sidewalk in the park from behind a big oak tree. When he spotted the girl with the short black hair and a green oversized sweater, he smirked.

He was holding a red water balloon and aimed to hit the PowerPuff in the head as she walked by him.

Buttercup was holding a Valentines Day card she had received in her locker from a secret admirer. She didn't truly believe in the day of love--it was too sappy for her--but when the card told her to meet her at the park, Buttercup became curious. She knew it was from Mitch because she noticed the writing style. She wondered why Mitch would want to see her on Valentines Day?

As she thought about it, something rubbery hit the side of her head and popped. She was drenched. The cold water was all in her hair and dripped down the back of her neck.

She shuddered from shock and stood still.

_Was that a water balloon?_

She looked over her shoulder and saw Butch smirking at her from behind the oak tree.

"You look nice, BC." He grinned. "Have fun on your date!" He laughed and flew off. He knew Buttercup would follow him and that's exactly what he wanted her to do.

Buttercup hit her anger point and flew after with him.

"You—!" She had no words to describe her rage at that moment and she flew faster until finally she reached him and rammed into him hard.

They pummeled to the ground.

When the dust cleared, Buttercup was sitting on top of Butch and was pinning his arms to the ground.

She scowled down at him. "You're going to pay for that!"

He smirked and lied back comfortably in the grass. "Sure, sure, Buttercakes, but it's too late. You already got me." He said dramatically.

"What are you talking about?!" She spat (figuratively) and pulled her fist back to punch him.

"If you're going to hit me, don't hit me here." He touched his chest. "I've got heart problems." He smirked up at her.

"I should knock your teeth out for what you did." She growled letting go of him. "But I don't like the way you're looking at me and I'm late for a date."

"So I've heard. You're going on a date with that stupid Mitch. What a card." Butch chuckled. "And, speaking of card, he gave you that ridiculous one in your pocket, didn't he."

Buttercup turned slightly red. "Shut up, Butch. Yeah, what of it? A guy likes me, is that so hard to believe?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh no, _that_ I can believe. But you're actually considering going see this loser? Now that is just plain strange."

"So! Maybe I like him!"

"Mitch!" He laughed. "You're really setting your self low. That guy's not good enough to keep up with your _stamina_." He growled and tickled her sides until she giggled unwillingly.

Buttercup punched his gut and got off of him.

Butch lost his breath and rolled over onto his hands and knees then sat straight, looking back at her. "Come on, Butterball," He grunted and chuckled. "--you know you'd rather spend time with me on V-Day than with that Bitchy-Mitchy."

"His name is Mitch." She huffed.

"Oh what do you care? Come on." Butch jumped up and tackled her to the ground. This time he sat on her. "Boomer's out with Bubbles and Brick's probably feelin' up Blossom right now. Come on, Butterbaby. Me and you can hang out."

"You just want to hang out because you're bored."

"Yeah, but you were first on my mind." He raised an eyebrow, growling sexily down at her.

Buttercup looked up at him then rolled her eyes. "Well you better go to plan B because I'm still meeting Mitch."

Butch frowned and got off of her. "Still? Why, because he gave you a card? Well I'll have you know that _that_ balloon cost more than that card he dug out of the sap trash for you."

Buttercup got up from the ground and brushed the dirt from her black leggings. "I hope you have fun being alone on Valentines Day."

"Since when did you care about this holiday? Just because Mitch asked you out? I threw a balloon at you last V-day also."

"Is that supposed to be _your_ card to me?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's my card to you." He grinned. "I still haven't gotten your V-card." He growled devilishly.

Buttercup slapped him hard across the face then followed up with a punch against his other cheek.

He stumbled back a step and rotated his jaw, chuckling. He looked back at her but she was gone and when he looked up at the sky he saw her green aura leaving behind a trail.

* * *

Buttercup flew through the sky and landed back in the park on the sidewalk she was walking on. She glanced around and there he was.

Mitch.

Buttercup smiled then cleared her throat, put on her indifferent expression, and walked up to Mitch.

"I should have known this was from you. Who else writes in chicken scratch?" She said, holding the card out.

Mitch turned to her and smiled. "Buttercup, you came."

"Yeah, well I had nothing better to do." She crossed her arms over her chest and Mitch smiled handing her a flower from behind his back.

A red rose.

Buttercup half smiled and took the rose. She twirled it between her fingers, looking at it. She was afraid to look at him and blush. "Uh, thanks. So, what's all this for?" She smirked.

Mitch shrugged and took her hand. "I just thought we could spend Valentines Day together."

"Why me?"

"Why not you?" He smiled and they walked down the sidewalk together.

Butch watched from afar and sighed, leaning against the big oak tree.

* * *

Buttercup and Mitch walked through the woods until they were pretty far from everyone else. Buttercup kept hearing noises but thought nothing of it. She was too engrossed with holding hands with Mitch.

Mitch walked her over to a large boulder and sat with her. It was getting pretty dark out and this was a pretty romantic spot.

"You know what, Buttercup?" Mitch said.

"What?" She kept looking down at the rose.

He looked at her and smiled softly. "You're beautiful."

Buttercup looked at him startled then rolled her eyes.

"No, really." He said.

"I didn't say you were wrong." She chuckled. "Okay, so I'm beautiful. Is that why you brought me here? Just so you can tell me I'm pretty?"

Mitch leaned forward to kiss her but she pulled away.

"What are you doing?" She asked, blushing.

"I want to kiss you." He said bluntly.

She chuckled, shaking her head. "I don't kiss on a first date."

"When do you kiss?"

She smirked, plucking some of the rose pedals away. "I'll kiss someone when I love them."

"You don't love me?"

She looked at him oddly. "Mitch, we're thirty minutes into our first date, what do you think?"

Mitch leaned in again.

"Hey, cut it out." She pushed his shoulder back.

Mitch held the back of her head and tried to go further even as she tried pushing him away.

"Mitch!" Buttercup scowled and, just before he forced his lips against hers, a flash blinded Buttercup.

Buttercup was so startled that she stopped pushing Mitch away and he was groping her, pushing her further down onto the boulder.

Everything became chaotic.

Three boys jumped from the bushes, laughing and pointing and taking pictures as Mitch kissed Buttercup.

Buttercup was so shocked that she couldn't breathe. Then, when she finally took a deep breath, she let out a scream.

Mitch covered his ears from how powerful it was.

She screamed louder and louder until she broke down crying and covered her face with her hands.

Mitch and his cronies lowered their hands from their ears and smirked at the crying Buttercup.

"What did I tell you guys? You said Buttercup would never go out with anyone. Well, look at this. I got her on Valentines day!" he laughed and was about to pin Buttercup down when a cold breeze blew by and Mitch's wrist felt sore. He looked over and saw there was a hand grabbing his wrist.

Mitch looked up and saw Butch standing beside him with a murderous glare.

Butch twisted Mitch's hand and pulled him slowly up to his eye level. "Mitch." He growled threateningly.

Mitch's eyes watered in pain as Butch broke his wrist.

The guys with the cameras were quiet in fear.

There was rage and death coming off of Butch and it left everyone speechless.

Buttercup wiped her eyes and looked up at Butch with admiration. "Butch." She whispered.

Mitch stuttered. "B-B-Butch! What--"

"What did you do?" Butch asked in a low voice. Then he squeezed Mitch's broken wrist and yelled. "What did you do!" He slammed Mitch onto the ground and grabbed his neck.

When he saw the others from the corner of his eye, he turned and glared at them. His eyes heated up and the cameras melted from their hands.

They shuddered taking a step back then ran off through the woods.

Butch memorized everyone one of their faces for later.

He glared back at Mitch and saw his face was turning blue. "Butterbaby, go home. I'll come see you in a sec." Butch said, holding his neck tighter, wanting to watch the life drain from his face.

Buttercup leaned over the boulder to see Mitch. She scowled and spat down at him (literally) then pulled on Butch's sleeve. "Butch, leave him alone. He'll get what's coming to him later." She scowled at Mitch then looked at Butch with soft eyes. "I need to talk to you."

Butch growled and punched Mitch across the face before standing up. He looked at Buttercup, scowling, and grabbed her hand. He pulled her to her feet and they took a running start and flew up into the sky.

They flew in silence until they landed in a meadow under the full moon.

"Why are we here?" Buttercup asked, looking around.

"You said you wanted to tell me something." Butch looked down at the flowers sprouted around his feet. He gently brushed the soles of his shoe over some. Then he bent down and picked a flower, absently.

"Well…You better listen to me." She said and he looked at her. "I don't say this to just anyone." She folded her arms across her chest and looked down blushing. "Thank you, Butch."

Butch smirked softly and took a step close to her, nudging her to lift up her chin. She looked at him but he nudged her chin up a little more and she saw that he was more interested in her throat.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh," he said in a whisper. "I found a buttercup and you know what they say about these little flowers."

Buttercup blushed as Butch leaned down to her throat.

"It's hard to see in this moonlight." He chuckled, looking over her neck. "But I can see the yellow glow on your neck."

"Yellow glow?"

"If you put a buttercup flower against your neck and if it leaves behind a yellow glow on your skin, then that means you're in love."

"Oh really? I heard a different story." She lowered her head. "And don't you put the flower up against your chin?"

"Different stories, different places." He chuckled. "Check me." He took the same flower and put it against his neck, tilting back his head.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, smiling, and stood on her tiptoes to see.

Butch shuddered, feeling her breath against his neck.

"Well,…Am I in-love?" He chuckled.

Buttercup squinted her eyes. "There's a yellow glow so I guess—"

Butch lowered his head and Buttercup blushed when she felt his lips brush against her forehead and down the bridge of her nose until his lips gently pressed against her cheek.

She came off her tiptoes and, holding her green sleeves, she brought her fists up to her mouth, shyly.

He smiled down at her and tucked the flower behind her ear.

"Did you plan that?" She asked, smirking.

He shrugged. "I'm not really a planning kind of guy."

She rolled her eyes again, playfully, then pulled the card out of her pocket and looked at it sourly. "I hate Valentines Day." She sighed, melting the card in her hands.

Butch took her hand and pulled her close.

"Butch?" She wasn't pulling away as he brought her closer. "What are you doing?"

"I have five minutes to prove to you that Valentines' Day isn't so bad before it's over." He said.

Buttercup smirked. "Well, you can try."

Butch tilted his head and Buttercup noticed that they were hovering above the ground.

"What are you planning?" She asked, suspiciously with a smirk.

"Like I said, I'm not that kind of guy."

Soft music played out of nowhere and Buttercup looked around for the source then back at Butch who was smiling down at her.

"Not that kind of guy." She giggled.

He danced with her slowly in the air, spinning her and bringing her close.

Buttercup smiled. "So this is you being romantic."

"You don't like it?" He asked.

"Not bad." She laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes smiling. "Did my sisters give you the idea?"

"They said it was fool proof." He grinned, laying his head against hers. "My original plan was to go see that movie you've been talking about all week. 'Werewolves with Rabies'. But they said I would be stuck in the friend zone if I did that."

Buttercup kissed his chin and blushed. "Trust me, Butch. You're not in the friend zone."

Butch blushed and made a crooked smile. "There's a midnight showing."

She rested her head on his chest. "Count me in."

"I hope it's gory with lots of mutilation. I'll need pointers on what to do with Bitchy-Mitch." He narrowed his eyes in hate when he thought about Mitch.

Buttercup chuckled. "Butch, you better listen to me because I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone before." She looked up at him and he smiled down at her.

"I love you." They said together.

Buttercup blushed as Butch leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and smiled.

He brushed his lips back to her ear. "Happy Valentines' Day?" he asked.

"It's my favorite day."

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
